


Competition

by baesungyeon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Restaurant AU (kind of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baesungyeon/pseuds/baesungyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new sandwich shop opened across the street from Clarke's, and she is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

Clarke sighed as she looked around the restaurant, which was just a little bit too empty for her taste. She walked over to Raven (her co-owner/worker aka basically the only staff she really had) and said “I can’t stand this. I need to do something instead of just sitting here. Why don’t we have anywhere near as many customers as usual?”  
“That’s why.” Raven replied bitterly, jerking her head towards the window. Clarke followed the gesture to see what was essentially her worst nightmare.  
Another sandwich shop across the street.  
“Where the hell did that come from?” She was suddenly frantic, although to do what she had no idea.  
“I don’t know. But what I do know is that they’re going to start stealing valuable customers.”  
“They already have started, Raven!”  
“Ok, woah. Calm down. Deep breaths, Griffin. Deep breaths. Lets not disturb the customers we’ve still got.”  
But it was way too late to tell Clarke Griffin to calm down. “I mean its probably just a fad, really. People are only going there because its new. They’ll be back. Someone once said we’re kind of homey, right? And people always come home and-”  
“You’re rambling. And you sound like Ned the Piemaker in that episode of Pushing Daisies with the candy store. So you need to chill. We’re gunna be just fine. Lets just make it through today before you freak.”  
She knew Raven was right. She was being hasty. But she’d come so far with this place, she couldn’t help it.  
Besides. Clarke Griffin hates competition.

* * *

As they were closing, two people walked into the shop. The younger of the two, a girl, introduced herself as Octavia Blake, and the man next to her as Bellamy, her brother. “We own the shop across the street.” She concluded with a warm smile.  
Clarke studied them. She wanted to dislike them, she really did. But Octavia’s sweet and open appearance made really any sort of dislike practically impossible.  
And her brother, Bellamy. He was- wow. He had the same kind eyes as Octavia, but his were a bit more guarded. And he was all height and muscle. And- oh, god- freckles. He had freckles. They were the sort of freckles that she wanted to touch, to count each one.  
No. No! What was she thinking? 1) That was creepy. 2) He was the competition, remember? No matter how sweet his sister is or how gorgeous he is, he’s the competition. Entirely and completely off limits.  
And yet, as he was leaving after some small talk, she found herself irrationally wanting him to come back and talk some more. And it might’ve been her imagination, but she was pretty sure he glanced back at her.  
Not to mention, she thoroughly enjoyed the view of his ass as he walked away.

She was so screwed.


End file.
